Love Strings Knot
by Monicha
Summary: A new transfer student comes to Ouran Highschool, and claims to be Haruhi's boyfriend! How will the Host club react? (Especially Tamaki). How will this turn out? Will Haruhi acknowledge that he is really her boyfriend? Will this work out?
1. Prologue: The New Beginning

**Hi guys, i know that there is a lot of Haruhi's boyfriend fanfics, but I tried to make mines a bit different... (I hope i didnt copy anyone or anything)**

**I hope this story is interesting... ;D ... for now, its only the prologue**

**Hope you guys like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, all credits goes to HATORI BISCO**

* * *

Prologue

-1 year ago-

A bell rang, as it signalled the end of the school day. A girl with a sailor, school uniform with long, brown hair walking in the hallway, she was carrying some books as she was on her way to the library. Suddenly, the girl heard some footprints behind her, as it got louder, a voice rang through the hallway.

"Haruhi~ wait for me" shouted a voice

"Ah, Maki, do you need anything" said Haruhi, as she turned around to face the person that shouted her name.

"I heard you got into Ouran! Congrats~" said Maki

"Thank you, I also heard that you got into the music boarding school that you wanted to go, Congrats to you too," said Haruhi

"Thanks! Hey! Are you on your way to the library to study? Can I tag along with you," said Maki happily

"Sure" said Haruhi, as they both started to walk down the hallway.

"Are you still aiming to become a lawyer? I know you're going to be an awesome lawyer"

"Yea, thanks…" blushed Haruhi, as she was embarrassed of the complement that Maki gave to her.

When they finally reached the library, they found a table and sat down, across from each other.

Haruhi took out her notes and textbook, as she started to study, Maki however, took out a novel and began to read.

There was silent in the air, the ticking of the clock can be heard in the silent,Maki was still reading his book, but then he began to talk.

"Haruhi… you better not go out with anyone, except me," said Maki, as he turned the page of his novel and was still concentrated on his novel.

"huh?" said Haruhi, confused, because she was too concentrated in her studies that she could not recall what Maki had said.

"No… never mind, just concentrate on your studies" said Maki, smiling as he stared at Haruhi in the eyes.

* * *

-Present day-

ring~ ring~ ring~

It was 7am in the morning, as Maki woke up from a very long dream.

"hmm… What time is it?" said Maki, as he looked at his wristwatch.

"its 7 am… urg."

Maki was not the morning type, as he was fully awake, there was a voice that spoke from a speaker.

"Good Morning everyone! Its 7:15 am, Jan, XX, XXXX, we will be arriving in Japan in 30 minutes"

The plane was rocking back and forth, as it was about to land. As the plane landed, Maki was finally out from the plane. Maki took all his luggage, as he was rolling his luggage and went outside. It was a very cold day, but the sun was seen so high up in the sky, as the sun ray was so bright enough to blind his eyes, as he looked up in the sky.

"Finally! I'm home! Haruhi… I'm coming for you"

* * *

**The prologue has ended. I know its short...but..**

**Stay in tune for the official chapter. (Let's see how this goes)**

**Monicha~**


	2. Chapter 1: New Transfer Student

**Hey guys! sorry about the late chapter! I have been busy with stuff in my life, and also i have written other fanfics and has not been in touch with this one. Anyway! here's Chapter 1, Enjoy~**

** Hope you guys like it, sorry about any grammar/spelling errors.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, all credits goes to HATORI BISCO**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Transfer Student

"HEY Kyoya! Morning!" shouted Tamaki, as he entered the classroom and approached Kyoya Ootori.

"oh, morning." Mumbled Kyoya silently, hew was at his own desk, and was completely focused on reading the book.

Tamaki went toward his desk that was in front of Kyoya, and sited while facing his body directly at Kyoya.

"I heard that we might get a transfer student, and he is a popular singer from America, I wonder if his a good-looking person, should I recruit him to the host club… AND…and..." Tamaki starts to keep talking, as usually, while Kyoya was ignoring him as always and focused toward his book.

"HEY! KYOYA! Are you listening to me? KYOYA!" shouted Tamaki.

"Be quiet" said Kyoya, as he used the book he was reading and smack Tamaki on the head.

"Ow, Kyoya, that hurts." Said Tamaki, as he placed his hands where he was smacked.

"I already researched about him. Maki Nakamori, a first year but because of his popularity, grades, and influences, he's going to be placed in second year, in our class. He lived in Japan and but went to a music boarding school in America, but in a few months he became a famous, popular singer. Since he achieved being a famous singer in America, so he deciding to try out Japan, but there was a condition that he had to go to school, so he picked Ouran for unknown reason." Said Kyoya, in his intelligent mode.

"Hmmmm. I see… a singer... I HAVE DECIDED! He is going to be our newest member of the Host club" shouted Tamaki, idiotically.

Kyoya sighed, knowing that this would happen.

There was an announcement, as the class became less chattering.

"Kyoya Ootori, and Tamaki Suoh, I repeat, Kyoya Ootori, and Tamaki Suoh, please come down to the teacher's office"

Kyoya sighed again, thinking that this might be about the new transfer. Since Kyoya and Tamaki were ranked in the top grades of their class, they had to be introduced first to the transfer student.

Tamaki quickly stood up, and began to walk toward the classroom exit.

"Kyoya, let's go" shouted Tamaki excited, as he quickly exited the classroom.

Kyoya sighed again, and stood up and followed Tamaki behind.

* * *

They reached the teacher's lounge, as they entered the room, there were two people. One of them was a teacher, and another one was a new face, wearing the school's uniform, which appeared to be a new transfer student. The transfer student had short dark red hair, with dark green emerald eyes. He looked very handsome with his uniform on, as if he was an idol from another country.

"Ah, There you guys are! Maki-kun. These students are the representatives from your class. You guys, be sure to show him around" said the teacher happily. After the teacher introduce Maki to Kyoya and Tamaki, the teacher left, them alone.

"Hi there, my name is Maki Nakamori, Please to meet you, I hope we can get along" said Maki, smiling attractively.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh~" said Tamaki introducing himself, brightly.

"Welcome to Ouran high school~" said Tamaki smiling handsomely like a prince, as he reaches out his hand for a handshake.

Maki stretched out his hand, but it didn't reach toward Tamaki, but towards Kyoya Ootori, Kyoya also reached his hand and shook Maki's hand.  
"Nice to meet you too, my name is Kyoya Ootori, I hope we get along" said Kyoya calmly with his cool smile.

Tamaki was still smiling and standing like a statue, as his hand was still in a shaking position, waiting for Maki to shake his hand.

"Let's get going, I will show you to our classroom" said Kyoya, smiling.

"Ah, thanks!" said Maki smiling back. Both Kyoya and Maki were about to leave the room but Tamaki stopped them.

"WAIT! Stop! Both of you!" shouted Tamaki, as he was finally out of his statue mode, he was confused of what happened.

Both Maki and Kyoya turned around; Maki had a shocked expression as if he noticed that another person was in the room.

"oh, sorry, there was another person in this room? I'm sorry, I thought you were just a Mannequin," said Maki surprised,

Tamaki became shocked, as he began turned solid and grey like a real statue.

* * *

-After school-

"oy, Kyoya, what happened to the King" said both Hikaru and Koaru Hitachiin together, as one of them started to point their finger toward Tamaki.

Tamaki was out of character and was very depressed; he started to stare toward outside the window as if he was in his own imagination world.

"oh, something good happened…" said Kyoya smirking.

"Really~ Tell us! Tell us" sang Honey (Mitsukuni Haninozuka), while he was with Mori (Takashi Morinozuka).

"STOP!" shouted Tamaki, as he was finally out of his depression.

"You guys don't need to know," said Tamaki, proudly.

"Huh? Why not?" asked the twins.

"because…. Because…. WAIT! Where's Haruhi?" asked Tamaki, trying to change his topic, and noticed that Haruhi wasn't around.

"Oh, Haru-chan said that she needed to study more, and decided to take a break from club activity." Sang Honey

Tamaki became depressed again, as he curled into a ball, but then all the sudden there was a knock at the door.

The door opened wide open, and a person came in. It was Maki Nakamori.

"Um. Excuse me, I'm here to see someone-" said Maki, as he entered the music room

* * *

**Um. Chapter 1 has ended,**

**HAHA! Maki called Tamaki a mannequin, thinking that he was a non-living doll, standing. Maybe Maki thought that Tamaki looked unrealistic while Kyoya looked like a regular student. Maybe Maki thought that Tamaki was too much of a prince style which made him think that his a mannequin, and Tamaki is depressed about it. Lol.**

**Anyway, I might not upload this one often, (but i will try my best) because im busy with a lot of stuff in my life, plus i hope you guys understand.**

**I thought that this story wasn't that interesting, so i decided to stop, and continue with my other fanfics, before i continued this story but then again... i decided to try to see if chapter 1 works, hope it might make this story much more interesting. **

**But I won't drop this story, but might take a while to upload it.**

**Stay in tune for the next chapter (if its gets interesting)**

**Monicha~**


	3. Chapter 2: New Visitor

**Hey guys! sorry about the long wait. Chapter 2 is out!**

**Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes~ anyway enjoy~**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, all credits goes to HATORI BISCO**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Visitor

"Um. Excuse me, I'm here to see someone-" When Maki was about to finished his sentence, he noticed Tamaki in the room.

"Ah! Tamaki-sempai" shouted Maki, as he walked passed the host club members and quickly approach Tamaki.

The other host club members stared at the new student, as he started to approach Tamaki."

"hey, Kyoya. Who's that person?" whispered Hikaru.

"A new transfer student from our class…" replied Kyoya smirking.

"Oh! Is that why Tamaki was so depressed about, is it because of this new transfer student?" asked Kaoru.

"Well… kind of." Replied Kyoya. The members stopped talking as they listened toward the conversation that Tamaki and Maki was having.

"I'm VERY SORRY FROM BEFORE!" said Maki bowed down, as he was pleading for forgiveness.

"ah, no.. it' okay, its fine" mumbled Tamaki, still depressed.

"No, I'm very sorry for ignoring you! Please forgive me," said Maki.

"Ne! What did you do?" sang the twins, as they tapped Maki by the shoulder.

"Um. I accidentally called him a mannequin, so I ignored him when we were introducing ourselves…" mumbled Maki sadly.

BAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The twin started to laugh like crazy, as they approach Tamaki.

"He thought that you were a mannequin!" shouted the Hikaru,

"This is the first time, I have heard of this~" sang Kaoru

Both Hikaru and Kaoru started pointed their fingers toward Tamaki, after that, they dropped to the floor, laughing like crazy again, with their arms wrapped around their stomach. Tamaki became more depressed, and as he curled up in the dark shadow.

Maki thought that this was making Tamaki more miserable, and tries to calm down Hikaru and Kaoru from laughing, but Maki was interrupted by another person.

"Hey! Hey what's your name~?" asked Honey, as Honey quickly grabbed Maki by the hands and started to swing his arms vertically, up and down like a hand shake.

"ah, My name is Maki Nakamori," replied Maki.

"Then... can I call you Maki-chan?!," asked Honey happily.

"oh, Um sure" said Maki, wondering if Honey also skipped grades like he did, because he looked like a grade schooler with a high school uniform.

"OH! I forgot to introduce myself~ My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, third year, but you can just call me Honey. This guy is Takashi Morinozuka, he's also in third year, but just call him Mori." Said Honey as he pointed to Mori.

Maki noticed that Mori was huge, and was very quiet, Mori quickly bowed down to greet Mori, Maki also greeted Mori politely. Both the twins stopped laughing and quickly approached the Maki.

"Hey! My name is Hikaru, and -" said Hikaru, as he was approaching Maki.

"My name is Kaoru," said Kaoru, following along with Hikaru in the same rhythm.

Kyoya also approached Maki and greeted Maki again.

The Host club members seems to get along fine with Maki, but on the other hand, Tamaki was still depressed and didn't seems to like Maki a lot.

"So why did you call our King, a mannequin?" asked Kaoru curiosity.

"Oh, I thought that he looked too fake because of his appearance…" said Maki, staring at Tamaki seeing if he heard it, but he did! and Tamaki became more depressed.

"ack! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that, I meant that you were too good-looking to be a normal person" shouted Maki toward Tamaki, as the twins started to laugh again.

Tamaki came back to life, as he heard the word 'good-looking' from Maki.

"Yes, I am… I am good-looking…" said Tamaki complementing himself, looking at a mirror, visualizing his image, as he came back to life. Tamaki quickly pointed toward Maki, and begun to shout.

"YES! I am the KING!, and I Am-" as Tamaki was about to finish his sentence, he was again interrupted by the other members, as they ignored Tamaki and went straight toward Maki.

"Why don't you join our club?" asked Kaoru.

"You have the looks, style, and overall great personality" said Hikari.

"You might be able to get some customers..." added Kyoya.

"Can you? Can you?!" shouted Honey happily, as Mori was silent and smiling.

"I-" as Maki was about to finish his sentence, Tamaki interfered.

"I OBJECT!" shouted Tamaki.

"Eeh?"

"but Mi-lord, aren't you being a little harsh? just because he called you a mannequin, doesn't mean that he can't join us" said Hikari

"yea, Mi-lord, you don't have to be so mean" added Kaoru.

"Quiet! I'm the King, and you guys must listen to every command I say" shouted Tamaki

There was silent in the room, as everyone started to stare Tamaki, paused with the statement that Tamaki has made.

"um…. Either way I decline." Said Maki, as he interrupted the silent.

"HUH! Why not?!" shouted the twins and Honey, ignoring Tamaki again. Kyoya and Mori followed along the conversation and ignored Tamaki.

"I'm under the special condition of this school, I need to work…" said Maki.

"work?" questioned the twins.

"Maki is a famous idol that came from America, and he is here to become a singer… isn't that right?" said Kyoya

"Yes, that why I'm here in Japan… and also there is another reason I applied for this school…" mumbled Maki blushing, with his face flushed with redness.

"hmmm.. do you have a girlfriend?" asked Honey, noticing Maki's red face.

"Really! Who is it?!" asked Hikaru.

The host members were curious, and began to babble toward Maki, but then suddenly Tamaki stopped them.

"STOP! NOW! I KNOW THE REASON WHY YOU CAME HERE?!" shouted Tamaki, pointing toward Maki.

"huh?"

"You went to pursue your dreams in America, leaving your love one in Japan. As you came back from America, and went searching for her, here in Japan, then you realized that she was attending Ouran and came here to find her. Then you found out about the host club and decided to come here, thinking that if you became a member, you can search high and low among the girls in order to find your long-lost girlfriend.." shouted Tamaki, in his fantasy dream story.

"um… that's kind of wron-" as Maki was about to finish his sentence, Tamaki stopped him.

"DON'T WORRY! You can become a part of this family! We will help you search for her!" shouted Tamaki.

"Yea!" shouted other members, they were following along, raising their fists into the air (except Kyoya). As all the members believed in Tamaki's story about Maki. Kyoya was also there, but ignored them and concentrating on his clipboard.

"um…." Maki tries to tell them that it wasn't the right reasoning, but he got interrupted again.

"What's your girlfriend's name?" asked Honey

"Huh! wait. Um… its…" Again Maki tries to finish his sentence, Tamaki intrudes.

"STOP! Maki has already forgotten about his girlfriends' identity! That is why he needed of our help to find her!" shouted Tamaki with pride.

Tamaki quickly approached Maki and hold out his hands.

"Don't worry Maki-kun! We will definitely find her!" shouted Tamaki.

"um. No that's not it at all!" said Maki, but the Host club members ignored Maki.

Tamaki and host members quickly rushed outside the room (except Kyoya just walked out), leaving Maki alone in the music room.

Maki sighed, thinking that it was pointless to stop them.

"what am I going to do now..?" mumbled Maki, scratching his hair.

* * *

**Lol. Yes Maki... what are going to do...? this is going to be interesting..**

**I can't wait to look at their face when they figure out that the reason why Maki came to the host club is to look for Haruhi!, and not a 'long lost girlfriend'... ****well maybe except Kyoya... because he is a know it all and just going with the flow...**

**Anyway! Stay in tune for the next chapter~**

**Monicha~**


	4. Chapter 3: A New love Life

**So... Its been really really long! i know... i'm been kinda lazy (to tell you the truth)**

**but hope you enjoy this chapter~ sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**I have nothing more to say**

**Peace out.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A New love life

Maki quickly made his way outside of Ouran high school. He noticed that his car was waiting for him near the school entrance. He quickly walked, as the driver opened the car door for Maki. Maki quickly went inside and waited until the driver close the door and went to his own seat. The driver waited until Maki command his order.

"Please drive me home" Maki commanded to the driver.

The driver quickly took notice of Maki's command and started to drive the car.

As Maki was inside the car, he thought how a troublesome situation has occurred. He knew that Haruhi joined a club, but who knew that it was THE HOST CLUB.

Maki knew that Haruhi isn't the type to join this kind of activities.

'Maybe she was forced?' Maki started to became worried about Haruhi,

'How can she be in that kind of environment.'

Maki was felt all right with the other members of the host club, except for Tamaki. For some reason Maki didn't think fond of Tamaki, maybe because Tamaki's personality was very different compared to the others, or is it because of jealously.

Maki suddenly became mad

As the car was driving near a library, Maki noticed person, she was very familiar..

It was Haruhi! Maki gasped as he yelled toward the driver.

"Stop the car!"

The driver in panic, quickly stopped the car, as Maki ran out the car.

"Maki-sama! Where are you going?" shouted the driver,

"Just a sec." shouted Maki as he made his way her

"Haruhi!" Maki shouted.

The person quickly turned around by the sound of her name. Haruhi was now facing Maki. Maki was out of breath, caused by the running.

"L-long time no see." Maki smiled.

"Ah. Maki…is that you?" questioned Haruhi.

* * *

Both Haruhi and Maki started to walk down the road, as they started to have a long reunion conversation.

"Ah! So you're going to Ouran also?" questioned Haruhi.

"Yep! I tired to visit your classroom after school, but your classmate told me that you had club activities. I was very surprised that you would join the host club… Are you their manager or something?" Maki asked.

"Well.. to tell you the truth… I'm actually also a host."

"Oh really! That's so unlike you to be a host.. did something happen?"

After that Haruhi explains everything to Maki how she got into the host club by breaking a vase and later had to dress up as a boy in order to entertain the females to pay back the price of the vase.

"hahahaha!" Maki started to laugh.

"Its not funny at all." Said Haruhi annoyed

"I'm not laughing at you.. the situation that you were involve is just so funny" Maki smiled. "Its so unlike you to break a vase, and overall you have to dress as a male to entertain females, even though you yourself is also a girl"

Haruhi sighed. "That's still counts as laughing at me"

"Sorry, sorry. Well… it's a shame that you have to cut your hair. Was it because of the host club?" Maki asked.

"Well. Actually a neighbor's kid stuck gum on my hair, so I had to cut it off."

"Oh. That sucks. You should grow out your hair someday, it was beautiful when you had your hair long" Maki smiled.

"Thanks" Haruhi smiled happily.

By the time, their conversation took a long time before they have already reached Haruhi's house.

"I guess its time for me to go~" said Maki happily.

"Why don't you come in for dinner?" asked Haruhi.

"Really?! Are you sure? Maki asked.

"Sure, Come in." Haruhi started to unlock her door with her keys.

"I'm home Dad." Shouted Haruhi. "We have a visitor."

"ah. Welcome home Haruhi~" said Haruhi's dad happily. "Is the visitor one of those host club members again?" asked Haruhi's dad.

"Nope. Sorry that I'm not part of the host club!" said Maki happily.

"Wait… It can be. That handsome voice! Maki! OH! My~ its been long!" said Haruhi's dad excited.

"Its been a while, sorry about me coming over at a time like this~"

"You're always welcome~ I see you everyday on the news! You became quite famous!" said Haruhi's dad excited that a famous idol came into their house.

"So.. What we having for dinner?" asked Maki.

"hmm.. Stir fry with egg" answered Haruhi, as she started to get the vegetables ready.

"Then let me help you cook" said Maki, as he pulled his Ouran highschool uniform sleeves up and started to wash the vegetables.

"Ah! Maki! You don't have to. You're a guest."

"Its fine~ I'm actually a good cook too~" Maki smiled, as he started to wash his hands

"Thanks" said Haruhi smiling.

"No problem" Maki smiled.

After the dinner was cooked. Maki, Haruhi, and Haruhi's dad enjoyed dinner. After they finished the delicious dinner that was made by Maki, they started to have a conversation.

"So.. Mr. Fujioka, Is it alright for me to ask Haruhi on a date tomorrow after school?" asked Maki without hesitation.

"sure~ Sure~ go ahead~" agreed Haruhi's dad, as he was still delighted of the good food that was made by Maki.

"Dad!" Haruhi yelled, as she hated her father to decided things for her.

"ah.. Haruhi! You don't want a date?" asked Maki disappointed.

"No! Maki! That's not it…"

"Then its decided!" Maki said smiling. "I will see you at after school tomorrow then" Maki quickly got up, as he gathered his things and walked to the doorstep entrance.

"huh? You're leaving already?" asked Haruhi

"haha! Don't worry! I'm gonna see your face again at school. See you." Haruhi waved goodbye, as Maki left outside.

* * *

**A D-A-T-E! OMG! Lol. i would love a boyfriend that would cook! Lol. haha**

**anyway... **

**stay in tune. sorry if i might upload another chapter really late again. I will try to be faster.**

**Monicha~**


End file.
